Fallout Fixt bug reports
This page is for reporting and tracking bugs in the Fallout FIXT mod. . Entries don't need to be perfect. Just provide as much detail as you can, and links to any files if applicable (savegame, settings file, screenshot, etc). If your entry needs to be edited that will be handled, the main point is to have this as a resource instead of bug reports disjointed all over the place. Please take a moment to see if your bug is already reported below. If it is, feel free to add notes to the bug, such as further details, links to a file, or even just "I'm also getting this bug." . 'Please provide the following when reporting bugs' . *'FIXT VERSION '-- This can be found in CREDITS from main menu. *'FIXT TYPE' -- Bug Fixes Only, Full Custom, or German Uncut. *'SAVEGAME '-- Savegames are located in: FIXT \ DATA \ SAVEGAME \ SLOT## -- Please just drop that whole folder into a compressed format such as .rar or .zip. *'SCREENSHOT -- '''Hitting F12 in the game takes a screenshot, and it will be saved in the Fallout FIXT folder. *'Username on No Mutants Allowed, if you're a member there.' *'Operating System --''' "Windows 7 Pro 64-bit", etc. *'Where you got Fallout from.' -- GOG, Steam, DVD White Label, etc. . New bugs go here, if you're unsure where to put it NEW ''' '''CRASH IN JUNKTOWN'' ''- crashing in Junktown : After recording Gizmo's speech Killian asks me to talk to Lars in order to fight Gizmo. So I talk to the muscled guard with mustache and I cannot start the raid - game goes black and Windows crashes. (Running f1_screen_refresh.exe before I run FalloutW.exe did not help solve this problem) Any further attempt to save game at this location (see screenshot) will cause the same repeatable error and cause the slot to become unusable, making it impossible to continue. My last working save slot is called "experiment 2" (game saved after ready to fight Gizmo with guards) Please help, this has ruined my gaming experience completely....This bug is already reported in the section Junktown (Gizmo, Killian, Skulz) described as " I can't save just before raiding Gizmo with Lars, saves will become corrupt, nor I can even start the raid, because an error will appear." But there is no response how to solve this issue...Please, help! *'FIXT VERSION '-- ver: alpha 6.3 *'FIXT TYPE' -- Full *'SAVEGAME & SCREENSHOT': https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-zVEj-hWdDdVkQxZzdPdTNBVWM/edit?usp=sharing *'Username: peterjonastik' *'Operating System --' "Windows 7 home premium 64-bit" *GOG version 1.2 English NEW I Crash whenever I try to enter the Shady Sands area. Win 7 Home Professional 64-bit. All options were enabled on install of the mod. Running the game through Steam or the Fallout FIXT launcher does not help. NEW '''Fixes from Continuum http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=908107#908107 '''NEW descriptions that need fixing: http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=908994#908994 NEW: Game crashes when i get lvl 6 at "the hub". I have: Win7 64-bit. : [Hmm. I think this crash is unrelated to the actual levelup but I'm not sure. Did you have any of the levelup features enabled? (Title on levelup, Full HP on levelup, Level# displayed on levelup). Sduibek (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC)] - CRASH AT RADSCORP CAVE OR JUNKTOWN, I am encountering this error within an hour of gameplay. It usually occurs in the Radscorpion cave or in Junktown. Once it happens, any further attempt to save that game will cause the same repeatable error, making it impossible to continue. After 3 restarts, I finally gave up and uninstalled Fixt. I'm on Windows 8. version of FIXT? Not sure if I can get this info now though, if uninstalled... [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC)] - EXPLOIT: Gambling is way too easy to get rich: : "If you make character based on INT and LCK and make some better Gambling skill, you can make a fortune from nothing in a few minutes just holding buttons of 1 a 4. (I made like this from 500 caps to 15 000 in 2 minutes) Would be possible to make for example some restriction, like that you could win only 2000-3000 caps per week on that certain game or even better company in town? So the real gambler would have to drive through whole country to earn something. Than croupier would warn you that you should stop with that and if you don't, some guard will you throw out of casino, beat you and steal your money? That would be really great addition and making it real and less exploitable." NEW '- "14mm handgun has minimum strength set to 5 rather than 4." '''NEW '- "Regarding Tandi bug (hope you managed to reproduce it - I have checked - it is not dual Tandi - it appears that Tandi after being rescued and reward for the quest granted follows me to Khans; I talked with her about leaving Shady Sands after I got her back to Shady S.)" '''NEW - "I have noticed the scrolllocks in Necropolis middle map are stil not corrected - and I can scroll into blackness." NEW - '''Just a note about the patch notes: you state that all the food items have an upside and a downside, including Nuka-Cola, but you didn't list what it is that Nuka-Cola does/gives? 4/5/12 '''NEW - After clearing the military base (without Brotherhood support) and coming back to Boneyard while trying to get out of Gun Runners location the game just hangs with wind sound still working. Windows 7 x64, Fallout Steam version (english), fixt alpha 5.3 + high resolution patch 3.06. NEW - When travelling, I got the "The poison left your system" message at a random encounter, despite the fact that I haven't been poisonned in a while (I was irradiated but that didn't change). When I get back to the world map and click somewhere, I crash. I don't know if the two problems are related or not. Here is a save where both issues can be observed. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). I think this is fixed now. (talk) 07:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC)]] NEW - Encountered a group of raiders in a random mountain encounter, and one of them spawned stuck in a cliff. Can be seen here. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). NOT-A-BUG: '''Car dealer special encounter gives the normal BB Gun, not the LE. I forgot to copy my save, sorry about that. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). : ''Not a bug, the Limited Edition Red Ryder (LE) is in a crate. Such an overpowered item is naturally to be hidden in the corner, not easily found :) Sduibek (talk) 07:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC)'' Legend . 'CONFIRMED '''means Sduibek has personally seen this bug, or has gotten multiple reports (thus confirming it wasn't an isolated incident), but has not yet fixed or resolved the issue. '''ENGINE BUG '''sadly at this time, this is either confirmed to be or believed to be an engine bug with Fallout itself, meaning it either cannot be fixed, or will take efforts of skilled coders such as Timeslip to fix. '''FIXED '''means it's ''fixed in Sduibek's current files on his sytem, not that it's fixed in the current publicly-available release. These will be deleted from the page when the next release goes public. '''NOT-BUG should be self-explanatory. This isn't actually a bug, but is still useful to have on this page for reference purposes. UNDUPLICATED '''means Sduibek has never personally seen the bug and has not been able to reproduce it. '''WAITING ON 3RD PARTY '''is used when something like Sfall is going to fix the issue, but not until their next release goes public, or when it is something beyond what Sduibek can do, thus is pending completion by someone else. '''WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE is regarding the switch to Fallout2 engine that Sduibek and others are currently working on. There is no ETR for this as it's a very large project, but switching to the engine will fix many issues and allow a large expansion of capabilities. This denotes that the bug will be fixed once this engine shift has happened, so no work will be done on it in the Fallout1 engine. . Bugs List ( for version Alpha 6.1/6.2 ) . Locations . 'Boneyard '(Adytum, Library, Blades, Gun Runners, Rippers) . CONFIRMED '- Miles won't upgrade the power armour second mod I figured about is that in boneyard that doc says he could upgrade Your power armor, and when he give's it back he says come back whenever You'll need anything and i came to him with another suit of T-51b ad he only floated-text over his head, wich is kind of silly. He could do the power armor magic every time player brings him Power Armor (next ones could be for pay of course). '''CONFIRMED -' RAZOR DOESN'T RECOGNIZE PLAYER Vanilla Even if you've talked to Razor before, if you end combat without telling her whether or not you want to join in the fight, if you start dialog again, it's exactly the same as before. --Sduibek 'NEW - '''RAZOR DISAPPEARS probably Vanilla bug "that woman, Blades leader in Boneyard, has misteriously disappeared from the building. She was in the room and next time I arrive there - she simply isn't here." --pipboy-x11 : From Per's guide: "Don't go to talk to Zimmerman after getting the weapons and talking to Razor if you don't have the holodisk. If you don't have the disk you can't trigger the invasion, and Razor will disappear from the Blades map (leaving a ghostly corpse) after you've reported to her that you got the weapons. This means you can't get the 2000 xp for the invasion or even the 500 xp for taking out the Regulators yourself, although the Adytowners will help with the fight." '''CONFIRMED '"In Adytum after you brought weapons to the Blades, if you accept to help them in fighting against the Regulators the screen turns black." ''' [Tested by Sduibek, Dec-23-2012, works just fine for me. '''Made some adjustments to a script anyway that could potentially help. If you're experiencing this issue, I need a savegame.]' '''NEW' - Michael the GunRunner welcomes the player with his answer to "Why don't you leave ?" and actually welcomes you when you actually ask him why they don't leave. Can be tested with this save. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). . 'Brotherhood of Steel' . NEW - Can't come back from Brotherhood of Steel levels 3 or 4 to 1 or 2. I get memory read error. If I just visit level 1 or 2, I can get stuff (like power armor) and leave the BOS, but I can't come back because when I try to get down the elevator to the BOS, it's memory read error. The same happens in Cathedral, when trying to get to the base floor after cleansing the vault and killing the Master. Windows 7 x64, Fallout Steam version (english), fixt alpha 5.3 + high resolution patch 3.06. ::: you able to send me your master.dat and critter.dat? That would be very very helpful. Thank you! Whether you can send me those or not, a savegame would be very helpful. -- SDUIBEK . 'The Masters Vault, '''Cathedral' . NEW - Revulsion works on the way out, as well as in, which doesn't make sense if you were teleporting there by Lou/Morpheus/Harry/InvasionMutants. 'Similarly, when I wanted to kill the Master, I told Morpheus I wanted to reveal the location of my vault, so I skipped most of the Cathedral rigamarole. I showed the Master Vree's autopsy report, and he started the self-destruct sequence. As I left the Master's chamber, I got zapped by all the psychic guardians in that long corridor. As a change for FIXT, I would consider deactivating them so you don't need a nullifier to pass once you've talked the Master into suicide. It makes sense, because they're actually a part of the Master's collective consciousness, at least according to the psykers on level 2. '''NEW - '''HOSTILITY INCONSISTENCY DURING COMBAT AFTER KILLING NIGHTKIN 5.4 "On killing nightkin (gatling laser one) behind the altar all Children get hostile, except the one that was in same room with Laura, he remains there. There's also the guy in leather armor pn left side of church (not far from Lasher's room), who does not join fight either. I don't recll killing of the nightkin turned all those guys ngry, but I might be wrong." --ziemeck '''CONFIRMED '- "The two droids next to Master are inactive in the following fight." don't have a script linked on the map. This takes literally seconds to fix in the map editor, but after restoring my crashed RAID array, getting set up with proper map editor config is a daunting task. I'll get to it eventually. --Sduibek . '''The HUB (Downtown, Oldtown, Caravans), irwin's farm, deathclaw cave . NEW - "I cannot pin down Luigi (or whatever the mafia banker name is) for extortions. Shouldn't I be able to find out who was harassed by mafia and tell the sherrif so that banker went to jail? After killing Kane&Co the banker tells me to buzz off and if asked again calls for his thugs which seems ok if you want to get your hands on his safe." 'NEW': Beth at the Weapon's Shop in the Hub does not open dialogue.' I am running FIXT alpha 6.0 on Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, GOG 1.2, English. Savegame: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/s5mu92o9mymnwdl/lZDAKHV8Dj NEW: Beth in The Hub won't open a dialogue and chaeacter stops leveling up after lv. 7 : FIXT Alpha 6.0. Windows 8 Home Premium 64 bit. Fallout through Steam English. : Screenshot:https://www.dropbox.com/s/xe4zilpzdm6qsjw/scr00000.bmp NEW: Beth in The Hub won't open a dialogue. : FIXT Alpha 6.0. Windows 7 Home Premium SP1 64 bit. Fallout GOG English. : Clicking talk on her does nothing. She only responds to Sid's taunts with floating text and will give you the floating text saying to come back during business hours if you try to talk to her at night. : Screenshot: http://puu.sh/4iSz9.png : Savegame: https://www.dropbox.com/s/cbahgesnhk1ck1p/SLOT07.zip : -I have this as well. FIXT Alpha 6.0 Windows 8 Home Premium 64 bit. Steam version in English. : -Experienced this as well. FIXT Alpha 6.0, Windows 7 Home Premium 64 bit, Steam, English. Seems to render going to the Death Claw cave impossible, as the madman will not reveal its location without talking to her first. CONFIRMED - Lorenzo's money reset to 1000 every time I speak to him. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English) ::: is defined in the script, it forces him to generate a new total. I've changed it so that it only generates the money if he has less than that amount. Meaning money won't randomly go "poof!" from him. I guess you could argue he's loaning the money to customers but I think that's a weak excuse because since those kinds of jobs are a racket, it makes more sense for him to be gaining money. --SDUIBEK CONFIRMED / FIXED - Iguana Bob doesn't seems to be that concerned about the fact that I ratted him to the cops. Sure, he has a line about snitches when I speak to him, but ... shouldn't he be thrown in jail, or something ? He is selling human meat, after all. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English) ::: This works differently in newest version. But should still check the text/dialog. --SDUIBEK] CONFIRMED - Crashes 'when leaving, entering or resting at Downtown map. ''debug log error is "error loading scripts" my hunch is it has to do with the Stapbox script, so i've updated that, but also had the issue fixed by killing Ian when he was wearing power armor. So it could potentially be related to him wearing power armor, or him running around with more than his max weight. Not sure yet. Based on this limited information it's somehow related to either Stapleton or Hirelings. --Sduibek UPDATE: Seems like users are still getting this with version alpha 6.x of the mod. Not sure why. '''CONFIRMED "Vance doesn't mind me approaching him without any charisma, barter, or an invite. Since this was my first real low INT run, is it possible he just figured I'm too stupid to be a threat? " think this is resolved, but Vance's dialog and functionality has had a lot of issues so leaving here for now. --Sduibek NEW '''- "After doing the second quest for Decker, he says that he is proud and so on so forth. I believe it is the last quest, but the man up above brings me back down when I ask if there are any new jobs for me only for Decker to say yet again how proud of me he is. The delivery is awkward in this way. I'm not sure if this is how it was but it seems odd still." '''UNDUPLICATED - Cops in Old Town don't care if you kill everybody. SHOULD BE FIXED - Prostitutes cost 20 caps but dont need it to have any money in my invt. You can sleep with her with 0 Caps in your pocket. NEW - Dan, in the Entrance section, tells you to get out of his place if you come at night. If you rest outdoor in front of it, he becomes hostile. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). CONFIRMED - Upon arriving for the first time near them and the FLC, Guido and Leone speak too fast and at the same time. It makes it difficult to understand what they are talking about, at least in the short amount of time we have before the text disappears. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). NEW - When Butch is told that not only mutants were responsible for the disappearance of his caravans, but they also are the Master's mutants ("not your usual mutant"), he does the recap of all the surrounding towns and completely drops the missing caravans's topic. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). . New bugs go here, if you're unsure where to put it NEW I Crash whenever I try to enter the Shady Sands area. Win 7 Home Professional 64-bit. All options were enabled on install of the mod. Running the game through Steam or the Fallout FIXT launcher does not help. NEW '''Fixes from Continuum http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=908107#908107 '''NEW descriptions that need fixing: http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=908994#908994 NEW: Game crashes when i get lvl 6 at "the hub". I have: Win7 64-bit. : [Hmm. I think this crash is unrelated to the actual levelup but I'm not sure. Did you have any of the levelup features enabled? (Title on levelup, Full HP on levelup, Level# displayed on levelup). Sduibek (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC)] - CRASH AT RADSCORP CAVE OR JUNKTOWN, I am encountering this error within an hour of gameplay. It usually occurs in the Radscorpion cave or in Junktown. Once it happens, any further attempt to save that game will cause the same repeatable error, making it impossible to continue. After 3 restarts, I finally gave up and uninstalled Fixt. I'm on Windows 8. version of FIXT? Not sure if I can get this info now though, if uninstalled... [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC)] - EXPLOIT: Gambling is way too easy to get rich: : "If you make character based on INT and LCK and make some better Gambling skill, you can make a fortune from nothing in a few minutes just holding buttons of 1 a 4. (I made like this from 500 caps to 15 000 in 2 minutes) Would be possible to make for example some restriction, like that you could win only 2000-3000 caps per week on that certain game or even better company in town? So the real gambler would have to drive through whole country to earn something. Than croupier would warn you that you should stop with that and if you don't, some guard will you throw out of casino, beat you and steal your money? That would be really great addition and making it real and less exploitable." NEW '- "14mm handgun has minimum strength set to 5 rather than 4." '''NEW '- "Regarding Tandi bug (hope you managed to reproduce it - I have checked - it is not dual Tandi - it appears that Tandi after being rescued and reward for the quest granted follows me to Khans; I talked with her about leaving Shady Sands after I got her back to Shady S.)" '''NEW - "I have noticed the scrolllocks in Necropolis middle map are stil not corrected - and I can scroll into blackness." NEW - '''Just a note about the patch notes: you state that all the food items have an upside and a downside, including Nuka-Cola, but you didn't list what it is that Nuka-Cola does/gives? 4/5/12 '''NEW - After clearing the military base (without Brotherhood support) and coming back to Boneyard while trying to get out of Gun Runners location the game just hangs with wind sound still working. Windows 7 x64, Fallout Steam version (english), fixt alpha 5.3 + high resolution patch 3.06. NEW - When travelling, I got the "The poison left your system" message at a random encounter, despite the fact that I haven't been poisonned in a while (I was irradiated but that didn't change). When I get back to the world map and click somewhere, I crash. I don't know if the two problems are related or not. Here is a save where both issues can be observed. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). I think this is fixed now. (talk) 07:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC)]] NEW - Encountered a group of raiders in a random mountain encounter, and one of them spawned stuck in a cliff. Can be seen here. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). NOT-A-BUG: '''Car dealer special encounter gives the normal BB Gun, not the LE. I forgot to copy my save, sorry about that. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). : ''Not a bug, the Limited Edition Red Ryder (LE) is in a crate. Such an overpowered item is naturally to be hidden in the corner, not easily found :) Sduibek (talk) 07:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) 'Military Base' (The Lieutenant, Vats) . . NEW The BoS Crack Paladin Team never arrives. Could this be somehow linked to sneaky (i.e. use radio; finish combat within 3 turns) killing of some mutants without setting off the alarm on a previous visit when asked to scout for the BoS? CONFIRMED 'when you get sent to jail, your NPC keeps all their stuff. (unlike you) '''UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields They seemed to toggle on and off at random, leading to situations where they would pop up when I started combat. ''Whether the alarm was triggered seemed to have no bearing on this. "The Forcefield generators keep coming back online... Particularly after loading & elevator" 'UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields Disabling the emitters would give exp and say the field was down when it clearly wasn't, regardless of if I was using tools or just skills (they would also keep giving exp if I kept trying). '''UNCONFIRMED '''Yellow forcefields Explosives only worked if they completely destroyed them. Ones that were temporarily damaged would re-activate so quickly that it was impossible to pass through, even if I tried standing directly outside the blast radius." '''UNCONFIRMED, NOT-BUG? '"After clearing the ground level I kept getting messages in the log about mutants and robots taking damage. I scoured the area to make sure I cleared it, then when I gave up and took the elevator down I was greeted by a pile of corpses in the forcefield right outside the door." '''CONFIRMED, NOT-BUG no where is explained that Radio can be used to control forcefields. (need to figure out a way to gracefully suggest this to the player, for players new to Fallout 1. otherwise they just experience needless troubles with those damn forcefields. I didn't even personally know it was possible until reading Per's guide) - Yellow forcefields had very strange behavior. Looking at the emitters would only give the description "Error". They seemed to toggle on and off at random, leading to situations where they would pop up when I started combat, separating me from Dogmeat (who would then die trying to go the long way around), disappear after combat, and then suddenly flip back on after I took a couple steps. Whether the alarm was triggered seemed to have no bearing on this. Disabling the emitters would give exp and say the field was down when it clearly wasn't, regardless of if I was using tools or just skills (they would also keep giving exp if I kept trying). Explosives only worked if they completely destroyed them. Ones that were temporarily damaged would re-activate so quickly that it was impossible to pass through, even if I tried standing directly outside the blast radius. NEW - I think deactivating the force fields on the first floor using the "blackjack computer" also deactivate them on the other floors, or at least the second one. It leads to a strange conversation with Abel where you're both speaking about a non-existant force field. Reloading the game reactivate them. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). NEW - On the 4th floor of Mariposa, the Mr Handy is not hostile. I'm not sure if this is a bug, though, but I think it is. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). . 'Necropolis' (Watershed, Set) . CONFIRMED 'Set's dialog options are really stupid after you've killed the Watershed mutants. ''to do overrides in his script 'CONFIRMED '''Right after fixing the pump, the 5 glowing ghouls in the vault (but no other) are hostile. Is this suppose to happen? ''probably have the wrong script and/or AI Packet. I'll make them optional in the next version. --Sduibek 'NEW '- 'Not getting good ending. '"I checked the conditions for getting the good ending guide and met them (fixed water pump, killed super mutants for Set, went there before 110 days and never returned after finishing), however I still did not get the good ending. I did remember killing the door guard to Set's temple place (because he started combat) but I did not kill Set and got the reward from him for killing the super mutants, and the quest was even crossed out on the pip-boy." (version 5.3) be related to issue above of Watershed mutants not getting cleared properly. Probably just script issue. On my drive as "Savegame from bozyn" --Sduibek . The Raiders''' (Khans) . NEW '- "When I use the speech options as "Death Hand" in the Raider camp, Garl agrees to release Tandi and escort us out. But then they immediately open fire." '''NEW '''I waited to get the mission to rescue Tandi until I had all the companions and the water chip, and I was on my way back to V-13. I went to the Khans camp, and challenged Garl to a fight. All my companions showed up in the fighting ring with me, and capped Garl straight away. Then we all teleported back to Khan HQ and they instantly attacked me for cheating. . 'Shady Sands, radscorpion caves . NEW '- If you go to Razlo to try & get healed at Shady Sands but don't have the required caps he turns you away. However there's a dialog option where you can ask to barter instead. Even though I gave him nothing he still acted like I had bartered him something for the healing. Seemed odd. '''NEW '- Children in Shady Sands immediatly all run into the exit grid that goes further into to Shady Sands using the "Running on Fire" animation when I enter the town. They then run back and proceed to run around the town using only the"Running on Fire" animation never stopping and running through walls.' ''Do you literally mean the on-fire animation? Like the animation used when you shoot them with a flamethrower? If so, savegame or screenshot would be appreciated as I've never seen that happen. It sounds like it'd be quite a laugh though :) Sduibek (talk) 19:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) '' ''http://i.imgur.com/CEiimTy.png?1 That's a link to a screenshot I took. It might look normal, but all the children keep running like that in every different direction going through walls and the like. It was funny at first, but it's getting pretty irritating now :P'' '''NEW Tandi survived Mutant Invasion and now lives in a ghost town all by herself. I saved her and she doesn't even offer her soul for it. NEW '''- the guard only thanks of getting rid of the radscorpions after begging for rescue and seeing rescued Tandi - I don't know if it was intended. '''NOT-BUG - '''Non working quest with helping improve harvesting (Have Char with 9INT and 8PER) quest just checks Science, not stats '''NEW - '''Game crash when leaving Shady Sands and wants to travel to a different location, well, and anywhere else when clicking City Button directly instead of clicking on map providing error message. (Added more info on forum in feedback) '''NEW - Ammo sometimes does not stack in Ian’s inventory. By moving un-stacked ammo from Ian’s inventory to my character’s inventory, they stack properly. This issue also happens at the Khan’s Camp. I also attempted to barter with the Resident Trader for one Stimpac, then decided not to barter and returned the Stimpac. This Stimpac did not stack with the other two Stimpacs in the Resident Trader’s inventory. 5.3, Win XP Pro UNDUPLICATED - Dual Tandi bug: "I have rescued Tandi (not fighting the Khans - I just lockpicked her cell and run for exit grid) and returned to her villge, got reward. Even talked to her after rescuing (I hit agin the lines regarding boredom and leaving). Then I went to Khans and was greeted by ... Tandi asking for rescue, despite she was not imprisoned!" Mod version: 5.4 (testing), winXP. SHOULD BE FIXED, NEED TO TEST '"you can trade with Duc but not tag along to Shady Sands" ''sure what caused this one to break. Anyway, should be just a simple script fix. --Sduibek '''NEW - The storyteller can tell a story, but nothing happens after the screen fades to black. No time has passed, nothing appears in the text box and there isn't any bonus or anything. May need the implementation of a real story, or a small gain in XP, or even maybe a (random ?) bonus (malus ?). (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). NEW - Agatha the storyteller doesn't speak of Tandi disappearance, even though she should considering that she has lines about that in her dialogue file. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). NEW - Best ending for Shady Sands (Aradesh+Tandi) even if I don't take the quest to rescue Tandi. Can be tested by finishing the game with this save. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). . 'The Glow' . UNDUPLICATED '''Cannot reach level 3, or taking elevators between levels -- crash. '''UNDUPLICATED random crashes. . 'Vault 13' . UNDUPLICATED "'''If you kill the water thief his body remains on the map - I used the computer in the room on the left...time must have moved forward but the body remained, and the citizens didn't seem to mind one bit. " '''CONFIRMED - weird issues with the Calm Rebel Faction quest. sometimes the proper dialog options don't come up at all no matter when you talk to Theresa. had this happen to me as well. Not sure what's causing this. (This is one of those bugs that I swear wasn't in Vanilla, but it seems crazy that TeamX's work would actually introduce a bug). --Sduibek NEW '''- Stupid characters can still talk to the medic in Vault 13's medical bay and get infinite stimpacks '''NEW - from paek: I dont get the calm the rebel quest or the water thief quest even though im sure i qualified for them (ver 5.3) . 'Vault 15' . NEW - 1 A minor issue - When the cursor is placed over a wall locker, the hand icon appears but when the mouse is clicked, my character leans down as if to pick something up off the floor and nothing happens. I have to click the wall locker several times before it opens, revealing its contents. 5.3, Win XP Pro NEW - 3 Ian stands next to the south wall. A rat attacks him and Ian stands doing nothing. My character has to kill the rat. 5.3, Win XP Pro . 'Installer' Bugs . CONFIRMED 'Doesn't detect Fallout's install path. '''NEW - '''Since 5.3 install. If I hit"windows" key to minimize the game, I can't maximize it after that. All I can do is close the screen refresh notification, and the program with right click on the task bar, but I can't launch the game again after that. I have to close windows session and open it again to be able to. If the problem come from your "launcher", I think normal launch of the game should be better. Launch of screen refresh in the same time should not be an obligation (since all computer does'nt need that). You may just add a screen refresh shortkut to the start menu, or two shortscuts. One with an the other without. ''me this sounds like an issue either from ddraw, f1_res or an issue on the computer itself (i.e. compatability mode). --Sduibek : I just have updated to the latest version of FIXT and caught the same thing. Luckily, I've SysInternals Process Explorer installed as I have to hunt down something nastry trying to crawl in behind firewalls from time to time, so I go there to check it and see that Fallout is still working, only its window button on the task bar vanishes or ignores my clicks. Can't launch new instances of the game for obvious reasons after that - the first one is still working. But I can easily bring the window up top and resume game using the process explorer nifty functions. After that it works fine. Win XP Pro, English Fallout, no compatibilites used. Just run and play as before. VagabonD SerpenT (talk) 18:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) . '''Graphics/Visual '''Bugs . '''NEW, ADD TO DOCUMENTATION - "mouse pointer freezes at the character creation screen where the "Create Character" button was.) I uninstalled the high resolution mod, and took the ddraw and f1_res files out. No change. I can only start a new game with the default characters." (running on Windows 7 in Parallels for Mac) think this is related to UAC, maybe? Weird bug. [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC)] UNDUPLICATED -''' Female character shows male vaultsuit animation. Fixt6.1 full install. user VonZorch. Running Debian Wheezy with Wine 1.4.1 as Windows 98. :: '''at the beginning of the game? That's really weird... Do you have a savegame? That is probably going to be required to fix this one. (I sent user a PM on NMA as well) --[[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 23:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC)] CONFIRMED, WAITING ON 3RD PARTY TO ADDRESS - 'Issues after Alt-Tab or minimizing Fallout. It disappears from the Start menu. Users can pull it back up through Task Manager (for some), or Alt-Tab again (for some), others have to kill the process or restart the PC. : "It still would pop up from time to time whatever graphics mode I try. Had no such a bug when using series of f1_res. I can't even tell it how persistant it is, because one time it would just plague you, other time it works more or less okay... It's just weird. From what I've seen, '''the bug is that after task switch was done, by some reason Fallout's window gets killed, only instance of the .exe runs in the background, and you can't get back to it by normal means. '''The only thing working for me was either kill process and restart, or to force window up top option in ProcessExplorer. After the latter one, task switching goes smooth and fine." "Today, however, I've tried latest version f1_res on dad's machine. His PC is weaker than mine and has no extension VPU, just the one built in the motherboard. So DX9 was too heavy for it (simply wouldn't work) and I had to switch to DX7. No glitches whatsoever. On my computer Fallout in DX7 mode lags like a slug riding a crippled snail and no glitches except of it. It works neat in DX9 though, but then this window death on minimize bug starts rearing its ugly head." '''CONFIRMED '''broken edges of some maps (due to how f1_res displays them differently than vanilla game). ''maps need to be fixed on a one-by-one basis. some broken edges have already been fixed. '''UNDUPLICATED, ADD TO DOCUMENTATION '''Mouse does not work at all. Fix was to completely disable both f1_res and ddraw. Changing the Background settings didn't fix it. (I've asked user to get back to me after fiddling with settings to see if they can find out what caused it.Sduibek (talk) 00:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) '''FIXED '''Molotov Cocktails do not explode properly. They hit the target, deal the same amount of damage, but do not explode. They can also be picked up after they've been thrown. wrong flag set in the Proto file [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 20:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC)] (Dudejo : The damage type in the .pro file needs to be either Explosion or Plasma for proper visual behavior.) . NPC '''hirelings '''bugs ( Ian, Tycho, Katja, Dogmeat, Tandi''' when she's in your party ) . NEW - '''eighter enable a way to multiply .223 pistol like the gunsmith in boneyard, or edit their end level skills so they could wield something like miniguns or alike or even edit the smith to make more turboplasmas and one could have him/herself 4 "space marines" wich could be crucial for example when fending off mutant invasions. '''NEW - '''Alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-Bit, GOG Version 1.2, English - '''Tycho becomes hostile to the player when attacking Skulz gangers because they are residents of Junktown. NEW - NPCs not levelling up. think this is version 6.1 [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 23:14, October 7, 2013 (UTC)] '''NEW:' Tandi If asked, she says, she'd like to see the Hub, but game crashes if you take her to it and talk to her. '''Which map in The Hub casuses this crash?' Sduibek (talk) 19:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) 1st and atleast 2nd as well, Junktown seemed to work fine. Be my guest for further tests.In Junktown, I also had an exploiting Dogmeat attacking the doc who went for the basement, from upstairs. I had troubles reproducing that bug, so, forget it. NEW - '''NO CHANGE ARMOR OPTION FOR TYCHO 5.4 "Tycho has no "Change armor" dialogue option in "Discuss combat tactics"." --ziemeck '''CONFIRMED Hirable NPCs (Tycho/Ian/Katja) can be set to AI types that don't exist. This may cause issues or mean their AI isn't actually changing as the user is led to believe. EXAMPLE "I've encountered an AI issue when I gave Ian a crowbar. When I ask him to switch his fighting tactics, he keeps using a crowbar. I gave him a Desert Eagle .44 which does more damage so I just don't get it."'' Sduibek (talk) 00:25, August 13, 2012 (UTC) '''ENGINE BUG '''Tycho is designed to attack you if you kill Junktown citizen's, but in some cases he'll help you kill them all before actually turning on you. ''believe this is an engine bug -- once certain variables are set, the game doesn't read them again until after combat ends.[[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 00:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC)] NEW - In Neil's bar (Junktown) there is an agressive Skulz member which will turn hostile along with his friends at the end of his dialog tree. I killed them, which turned the entire gang hostile when I came to them in The Crash House. The problem is that when I specifically kill Sherry (which is the Skulz member keeping the door), even in self-defense, Tycho turn on me, as if I killed a Junktown citizen. It may be related to the fact that she can be persuaded to leave the gang and testify against them, I'm not sure. This probably happens even when the gang becomes hostile by other means, I just did it that way. It can be tested with this save. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English) CONFIRMED '" Tandi's head needs the correct background for each map and each map elevation. Currently we have the raiders background in Vault 13. " . 'Text, Dialog, 'Spelling, Grammar Bugs . (No bugs here. Hooray!) . 'Random Encounter Bugs .' '''CONFIRMED '- For lack of better place, I'll put this one here. Some creatures, like molerats or radscorpions, seem to have bugged scripts. If they see you for the first time, they attack you (which is correct). If you somehow manage to end combat (for example, by sneaking away), they no longer pay you attention even if you walk right next to them. Some actually flee from you for no good reason without initiating combat. Should you save the game and load it, they attack you like they are supposed to. Fixt 5.3. note: Probably just an easily fixed script issue.[[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 01:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC)] '''note #2: This is fixed as of 6.x release versions, however, it can still happen in certain rare situations of loading a savegame or ending combat twice. So I need to change Hostile flag to a local variable instead of named variable. [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 00:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC)] NEW - Some creatures initiate combat from across the map. This is hard to reproduce, since sometimes when you save and load such a game, their behavior reverts to the one described above. MORE INFO what creatures, on what maps? http://www.4shared.com/archive/WEyFQAEh/SLOT10.html . Player (skills, traits, reputation, addictions, etc) .' '''UNDUPLICATED '"Reading books caused the game to crash. Not always though, hard to reproduce." 'CONFIRMED - Karma/Addict entries mixed up. '''Entries in Karma tab all seem to have the wrong image and text. 'Juicer' has the 'Psycho' information and 'Juicer' has the 'Berserker' image and information, despite I believe being acquired through a Buffout addiction. (This is from the user who had -80 Reputation from being "evil") "I did some thinking and the addictions looking off may be related to Berserker, something that not too many people find themselves getting simply due to how limited a true 'evil' path throughout the game may be and how much effort is required to accumulate it. (It's admittedly hilarious when I happen to get 'Juicer' with the Berserker description. Juice indeed.) I did not have Childkiller but I was supposed to have Berserker listed." 'that Berserker is broken in Fallout 1 ; I've tried even in vanilla installations and the Berserker flag is checked by the game, but it doesn't make its own entry under Karma, it just replaces whatever the first entry is. Very strange. And unfortunate, because really the only fix is to remove Berserker or just deal with it. [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 14:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC)] NEW. 'When cycling through the attack options for each weapon, the VATS option doesn't appear for any weapon. In other words, VATS cannot be used. '''NEW '- '''Reputation Glitches. Reputation of -80 from playing "evil" character. Noticing that people are reacting to me as if they have met me before. Examples are leader of the rebel movement in the Vault, rejecting me as one of the Overseer's pawns when I haven't talked with her yet, and Harry in Necropolis, whom simply stated to me that he thought he should beat my head -- no other options were available. FIXT 5.2 Alternatively, it can start to 'kick on' on my second meeting with various people. I would provide to you more names, but I am incapable of remembering who this has occured to as it has been so many. (Player had INT and CHA of 10, wasn't a Childkiller.) of this is how Fallout does Reputation/Karma - it's global. Some of the others may be scripts that just oversight. In other words if they dislike you it overrides other stuff. Will need to test to confirm. --Sduibek . 'Endgame '(the "endgame mod" and slideshow, credits) . NEW - "I am also very sad I cannot execute overseer before he reaches door to seal the vault with me outside…" NEW:END OF GAME After the scene of exploding cathedral, the scene with Vault Dweller in the desert starts. Missing the fate of settlements affected by Vault Dweller's deeds and the scene where he interacts with the Vault Overseer and ultimately gets expelled from V13. vanilla F1 ending: cathedral explosion->fate of the setllements->expulsion from V13->scene with Vault Dweller in the desert->credits FIXT6.1FULL ending: cathedral explosion->scene with Vault Dweller in the desert->credits I am running Fallout GOG, FIXT 6.1 FULL_CUSTOM -> option FULL (Clean install -> game+mod) DUALBOOT --> Win7 x86_64////Ubuntu 13.04 x84_64+Playonlinux 4.2.1 (played the game in Ubuntu, bugs occur in Win7 too) Savegame: http://www.mediafire.com/download/0ki581rpf9vceni/no_endings_FULL6.1.7z CONFIRMED - Player's Karma/Reputation drops to 100 or raises to -100, respectively, if it's outside of those ranges, when beating the game. CONFIRMED -- Endgame slideshow not showing. One example: "I finished the game but didn't get a slideshow or talk with the Overseer before the credits rolled. It went straight to the Ink Spots and the Vault Dweller limping off into the wasteland. Is that because of an install option I selected or didn't select? I don't remember." NEW - "Mutant Invasions" issue. Chose "All enabled, default days". But when I went to Boneyard again (came here with the Far Go Caravans before, just once) in Jan. 22, only found everyone laying in blood and the place was swarming with mutants. is in my email as "Saves from Alexisok". --Sduibek NEW - The speech in some ending panels is cut short by the fades to black. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). NEW - The ending movie contains the dialogue interface (from where the endgame mod prompts the player to choose) in incrustation, with strange colors (like less than 32 bit). Shown in this image. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). . Engine Bugs . ENGINE BUG 'The pipboy button goes black, and can no longer be selected... and will not reappear until restart the game. Characteristic is independent of saved gamestate. ''could be the, or related to the, pipboy holodisk entries bug. when you go past about 12 or 13 it causes issues and crashes (This will be fixed when moving to Fallout 2 engine) '''CONFIRMED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE Swift Learner doesn't change the display of experience earned in message window. For example killing rats it says 25 points even though you're getting 26 (rank 1) or 27 (rank 2). CANNOT FIX - '''When bartering, it's impossible to satisfy the other side if you're trying to sell a Geiger counter already used, even for no more than a few seconds. Even giving the Geiger without asking anything in return doesn't work. I only tried with Mrs Stapleton in the Hub's library, and only with a Geiger, but I assume it works with every trader and every item with charges (Stealth Boy, Motion Senser ...). Can be tested with the Geiger in this save. (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). '''NEW - "After finishing Unity and destroying Military Base game ends despite I did not bring WaterChip" CONFIRMED '''"Getting critically hit and knocked off my feet doesn't actually knock me off my feet, nor do I suffer AP loss." '''CONFIRMED '''critters experiencing a Critical Failure will turn into a container (sort of). http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=974297#974297 '''CONFIRMED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE - Holodisk/Pipboy bug - when more than an arbitrary number of holodisks has been read and entered into Status in the pipboy (11 to 13 Entries), the game starts doing really bad things, including crashes and the pipboy button no longer working. Sfall fixes this, will be a non-issue once we move to Fallout 2 engine. CONFIRMED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE Game locks up/crashes after about 13 years from begin playing date. There's no fix for this in Fallout 1 except editing the SAVE.DAT file, but this will become a non-issue once we switch to the Fallout 2 engine. CONFIRMED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE '''"Could you maybe change some values so that AP ammunition is more effective or at least justifies its existence? I would think that AP ammo would be harder to find, cost more, but generally be better than regular ammunition." having trouble with this one :( Only thing I know of at the moment is editing the Protos do make them do more damage. Not sure if this works but i'll test it. Either way, this resolves when we switch to FO2 engine. [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 23:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) -- Armor-Piercing ammo in Fallout 1 '''CONFIRMED- Lighting seems to be bugged. Fought in the dark area (wilderness at 4:00 AM), healed through applying doctor skill (untim 6:00 AM), the area did not acknowledge the time change. Was still dark except for a white ring of light in the center of the map. Saved the game, loaded the game - the lighting was set correctly to the daylight level. The patch in the center of the map was brighter, though. Please see for yourself: http://imageshack.us/g/600/scr00001.png/ http://www.4shared.com/archive/R6wLrzOY/SAVEGAME.html (It's a bug with F1_Res 4.0.1. It's been upgraded to version 4.0.2 after FIXT 5.3 was released and can be installed over your installation of FIXT. However, you may have to manually reconfigure f1_res.ini.) NEW - Flares are bugged. As of Fixt 5.3, some of them expire right after being used (they just vanish), and some crash the game if they expire while waiting (have a flare on the map or in the inventory, use doctor skill several times, crash). Not 100% reproducable, though. Another issue is if you have a flare in your hand, the area around seems brighter, but you lose the extra lighting once the combat starts. Experiencing this with Fallout 1.2 from GOG, on Win7 x86/x64 Home/Professional/Ultimate (seems to be not dependant on Win7 version). . 'Audio/Sound' Bugs .''' '''UNDUPLICATED - DEMO "BUTTON CLICK" SOUNDS INCOMPLETE GOG, XP sp3 "the demo sounds don't work completely", "it only works when i touch the sound effects, only this." , "your demo game sounds mod doesn't works completely for me, just in the options i hear the sound when i'm adjusting some parameters." -- Nibiru CONFIRMED '- The music seems to glitch out some times, like if it tried to begin again in the middle of a track, and then return to normal. I don't really know how to describe this ... (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English) . Suggestions / Ideas / Requests (NOT BUGS) . Classifications The status messages for these are as follows: '''ADDED '- This is currently implemented in my personal files of FIXT, which means it will be included in the next release. '''PLANNED - I plan on including this in FIXT, though it may be low priority. You can definitely expect to see this in a later version of FIXT. If it's something some people won't like, it'll be an optional install. UNSURE '- I am still deciding whether or not I want to include this in FIXT, or whether it's a valid issue/concern at all. ''Please discuss by adding comments to the entry (use 4 tildes to add your signature) 'CONSIDERING '- Will probably ''include it at some point, but not 100% sure. '''NEW '- Please use this if you've made a new entry and you aren't Sduibek. He will read it and update to one of the above classificiations. . Entries . '''NEW - '''BROTHERHOOD ARMORY ACCESS - enable player to trade with brotherhood's bunker stash on first level, without player being attacked after. (like make a new npc or edit a script of an existing one so that he/she opens a selectable trade window of every box within the stash (the place north west to the entrance of the bunker/facility). there's a ton-a-stuff there ammo stimps and additional 2 sets of power armor wich is crucial to equip party npc's when having TeamX's npc mod (one from saving initiate from hub one fixed from the knights on lvl 3 and there are two in the stash) so total of 4 power armors 1 for the player and three for party npc's npc mod looks kind of unfinished when one has to do the old save-mod trick/cheat to have them equipped for decent survival-ability. '''NEW - '''BARTER BALANCE - write some scripts to all the traders that control their barter skill level so it's always equal percent level higher than players like player barter level% +10% or 15% or whatever amount is appropriate. because now in Fo1 when player barter lvl > npc trader barter lvl than player gets to rip-off all npc trader's stuff and it's like barter 60% that is required to do it. '''NEW - NPC RESTORATIONS - A lot of characters (cut from the vanilla game and who would be added by your mod, I presume) with dialogues in the dialogue file are missing in the game (like Amber). Is it normal ? (alpha 5.3, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Steam version in French but FIXT put it in English). : Not a bug or anything like that, it's just because I haven' gotten to restoring many characters yet. There's so many neat things to add, and fix, and bugs to squash, that restorations are pretty much on the back-burner at the moment. First restoration to be worked on will be making the invasions better, next will be quests and characters. (talk) 07:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC)]] CONSIDERING, WAITING FOR ENGINE UPGRADE '''- "200 steal does not guarantee success though, even with 10LK - which is lame" '''Yeah steal definitely needs to be reworked. This can be done fairly easily in Fallout 2 engine.Sduibek (talk) 08:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) NEW - Getting access to Brotherhood Armory peacefully (without Sneak or explosives) '''Maybe you could use your roomie (what's his name? Steve?) as a patsy. Trick him into opening the door, then as he's being arrested use the distraction to sneak into the room. You might be able to trick Vree into signing a requisition form if you distract her with something neato and scientific. : I've always thought it would be cool to have a "quest" at the Brotherhood that allows player to become either a Scribe or a Paladin. Similar to the above-mentioned requirements, this would require player to have completed all possible Brotherhood quests, and have a decent Reputation/Karma (getting Power Armor from Talus requires 16, so let's say this one would require something like 20 or 25). : It wouldn't necessarily give you access to tons of better equipment, but that would allow you access to the armory (per the statements of the armory guards) and maybe could boost the pertinent skills or something. The problem with that is, talking to Vree/Maxon about that wouldn't be very cool because of course they don't have dialog for it. Which means the only way to have it be "seamless" is if you have to ask the Elders. Because since they aren't talking heads you could add the dialog without it being obviously player-implemented. Hmm. '''NEW - '''Did you change the way gambling works? It is a lot cooler than it used to be, but the fading out animation seems a bit too slow. I guess I could speed it up in ddraw.ini, but then I would accelerate all the other instances of fading out, which is less than ideal. '''NEW - '''About the invasion timers. In the vanilla 1.0 the time limits were supposed to change based on your decisions. Hiring the water merchants made mutants find your vault faster (by 100 days, I believe), and every time you used the services of the Followers, the invasions would speed up by 1 day. Is this feature still in the game, and, if not, are there plans to restore it? '''NEW - '''Last time I played with the invasion mod, I notice that it had a catastrophic impact on game balance because the items on the characters remain intact. I had collected 70 Stimpacks from the Boneyard maps (yes, I counted them), as well as the highest-tier weaponry, for free, no later than 90 days in the game. Most of the stuff came from the Regulators. I suppose you didn't change anything in how the invasions were handled, did you? The issue can be solved by removing the items from the bodies. '''CONSIDERING, LIKELY - '''SHOP INVENTORY GO TO CONTAINER(S), NOT CORPSE :: "Maybe on killing the shopkeeper his inventory should be accessible on the table he used to stnd next to. This might regard all thaders anyway." -- ziemeck agree, for realism/cointinuity this makes sense for many shopkeepers/shops in game. --Sduibek '''PLANNED, WAITING FOR ENGINE UPGRADE - "is it possible to restore good ending for Hub and Followers Of The Apocalypse?" PLANNED '''- Make armor drop less, or not at all, or always based on their appearance, upon critter death. Can be implemented via sfall. Check existing mods as this should already exist. ''PLANNED'' '- "Would it be possible to make the installer output a log that would contain the options that someone chose during installation? It'd probably be convenient for reporting in case a mod you add later on makes an important NPC explode for some reason." '''PLANNED '- "It also seems a lot of the objects and characters simply say, "You don't see anything unusual" or however the line went, I always thought more things had decently descriptive lines." :: is a valid point. I've added some already but adding more in the future sounds good to me. --Sduibek CONSIDERING - '"I always felt depressed about taking zimmerman's quest and in the end watched him being shot by his guard. there should be a way to save him, like a dialog note during final conversation with him that guard behind him prepares his weapon and then give the turn to the player so that it is possible to take this guard out and help zimmerman survive, of course a Zimmerman-Razor conversation after all the fighting is done would be nice, and all the apologizing and forgiving.that fuzzy feeling up dweller's toes" gustarballs1983 '''PLANNED, MULTIPLE REPORTS scripts checking if player is messing with their stuff, and to get mad at / attack player accordingly '"There are some characters, such as the doctor in Shady Sands, who get upset if they see you going through their shit. I always wished that script was enabled in more characters, because it really adds to the realism if you can't simply steal what few items these poor people have without them bating an eyelash." Dravean -- "I second that - people should give one warning and then attack the PC if attempts to steal their stuff...this should cover all the merchants, etc." .Pixote. -- "Yup. I agree. It's silly in both games that you can walk into people's rooms/houses and rifle through their stuff. " Josan12 'PLANNED '- Unify text float colors. Red is usually used for anger, but isn't always, etc. Basically change the colors of the ones that aren't following the "rules" that most of the others are. "Back while I was reporting bugs in F1 to Wasteland Ghost, she was about to fix the color of Shady Sands' defenders, changing them from red to yellow." '''PLANNED -- "Have you ever considered adding some more wandering peasants/citizens? As is, there's hardly any people in the streets. The town just seems so empty to me; Shady Sands is comparatively bustling with all sorts of rabble, dogs, and kids roaming around. It would be nice to see a couple drunkards loitering outside the Skum Pitt at night, or some losers who lost all their money hanging around outside the casino. Just some life." '' applies to not just Junktown'' PLANNED 'Information on the exact effect of the addictions. considering adding to game or at the very least a readme/manual. '''PLANNED '-- '''more exit grids on certain maps "For example if you're at the gun runners it's quick getting there, but once you want to get back to the map you have to run a lot. It would be nice with more exit grids IMO." UNSURE '-- "'Addict status from RadAway and Rad-X also doesn't feel right to me, to me they would be taken akin to the way we take asprin. " '' addict is from vanilla game, Rad-X is not.'' CONSIDERING '''--"would you kindly include '''Gauss weaponry in this super-mod of yours? Just a pistol and a rifle, with something like 100 or 200''' limited ammo', at '''The Glow', will suffice." :: ^ Counterpoint: [snip, this is a bad idea because] "getting it at the Glow would make it available even before you get the laser pistol and stuff from the BoS. " :: Support-point: In the considered suggestions, Big Guns and Laser Weapons(The weaker ones, anyway. [Laser Pistol for energy weapons. Maybe port the M60 from Fallout 2 with reduced damage for Big guns?) would be available earlier on in the game for players who chose to tag those skills. PLANNED 'make Big Guns more useful (esp early and mid game) "Use Flame Pistol graphic from Fallout 2 in some kind of flame-pistol-ish weapon, as early BG weapon?" option is that Fallout 2 has a "pistol burst" graphic. So there is a pistol flamethrower and pistol burst animation. Those should be sufficient for some "low level Big Guns" weapons [[User:Sduibek|Sduibek] (talk) 02:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC)] '''PLANNED '''make starting skills generate better items (and get items from skills that currently give nothing at all) '''PLANNED '''make Energy Weapons more useful (esp early and mid game) (by making laser pistol etc more available and available earlier on, at shops, BoS, etc?)'' '''CONSIDERING '''adding some extra spice to the scenery in some areas (rocks, trees, cacti, etc. a good example of this would be adding some of this "clutter" in the area outside of Shady Sand's walls) '''PLANNED (EVENTUALLY) doing code edits in the exe (requires C++ and Assembly) for fixing various engine bugs. Some of these apply even if we begin using the Fallout 2 engine for FIXT. Tools such as OllyDebugwill help. PLANNED '''splash screens, new ones. some made by Sduibek some made by others. I have about a dozen on my drive it's just a matter of implementing them into the installer in a way that the user can see thumbs of each and select individually which ones they want. '''NOT POSSIBLE? "Sduibek is it possible to fix the script for the PC so they can throw a flare (or grenade) into an area without having to throw it at a target" possible without major code edits due to engine limitations, as far as I know PLANNED ''"Sduibek would it be possible to add dead Super Mutants after an invasion? I doubt the Brotherhood of Steel would've been breached without killing at least 1 Super Mutant." Yeah that's a really good point. Changed to Planned. Thanks! Sduibek (talk) 18:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) '''CONSIDERING '''Time of day affects encounters: Ex. Raiders during the day and Deathclaws at night. '''CONSIDERING '''Regarding your proposed "survival" mod: Weight affects traveling speed, Player Character has to sleep(rest), and Player Character has to eat. '''PLANNED' Make Tandi into a full npc. UNSURE '''-" Do you know if it's possible to shorten the vault dweller's weapon animations when he interacts with objects/doors/etc? It's irked me from day one that whenever you do something as simple as opening a box you have to watch him twirl a pistol around, holster it, fiddle with the box, straighten up, draw the pistol again, THEN the screen pops up. In 1&2 I'm in the habit of never having both item slots occupied specifically for this reason. I know having objects magically fly open at your command or seeing your guy lockpicking with his hands full isn't exactly much better, but it really adds up after a while. " '''PLANNED, WAITING ON ENGINE UPGRADE restoring missing endings in the ending slideshow. I can't do this now because it requires obnoxious code-edits, but once we go to Fallout 2 engine this will be easy. NEW - You can edit weapon perks to give them abilites such as +20% accuracy, +40% accuracy or ignoring an armor's DT. This could prove a suitable replacement for the non-functioning AP/FMJ ammo choices for various weapons. to self: Files for this from user are in my email archive. --Sduibek : Ignores armor DT: : 10mm Pistol 10mm SMG 14mm Pistol 5mm Assault Rifle 5mm Minigun : 20% Accuracy Bonus: Desert Eagle Hunting Rifle .223 Pistol : 40% Accuracy Bonus: Sniper Rifle NEW - To make the nightstick melee weapon actually see some action (seriously, who fights with that?), I suggest that either the player's starting knife be replaced by a club or that the knife collection in Vault 13's weapon storage room be replaced by clubs. Basically, the idea is to make clubs available earlier somehow. NEW '''.When you start Fallout, and then press Load Game, the default selected save slot is always slot 1. How about you make it so, that the default selected save slot would be the last changed savegame, that is, which date is closest to current date? That way, it would be easier to determine which was the current savegame. I always keep forgetting that. '''NEW - If you take Ian into the Maltese Falcon, he mentions live music. Maybe the bar should have a band. . .